


Kissy

by yvessaintlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Dry Humping, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Louis, Liam is clueless, Lots of kissing, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, but not too much Angst, enjoy ig lmao, fwb i guess ?, harry gets in a motorcycle accident, i say this every time i tag but im really bad at tagging, i wrote this in two days and barely edited so im sorry for any mistakes, idk - Freeform, im pretty proud of this tho but its 2am so i could be wrong, im sorry, kissy, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis says i told you so, louis takes care of harry while he's injured, motorcycle harry, niall and liam know they're in love before they do, niall is suspicious, yes i really used kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvessaintlourry/pseuds/yvessaintlourry
Summary: Harry buys a motorcycle against Louis's advice, and it might be the best mistake of his life. Kissy.





	Kissy

**Author's Note:**

> I found those pictures of when Harry's motorcycle broke down and got inspired. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @lwtbruises !!!

"No, absolutely not,” Louis decides as he and Harry do their weekly grocery shop. Or rather, as Harry shops and Louis follows blindly along, sneaking complete rubbish into the trolley when his roommate isn’t looking.

“I’m doing it,” Harry sighs, placing bananas on a scale.

The best friends have lived together since they moved to London a few years back, Harry deciding their flat was to be a _“family home”_  instead of the party house Louis had been planning on. They still had their fair share of get-togethers that included getting wasted and the occasional blunt, but the place was always spotless by the next night. Harry usually had to give Louis some incentive to help him clean, such as _“I’ll pay for the weed next time, just pick up the damn cups.”_

“You’re _not,“_ Louis almost sings as he shoves a tin of chocolate fingers under Harry’s kale.

“I’m getting a motorcycle, Lou,” he replies stubbornly. “And I saw that.”

Louis ignores the latter statement. “You can’t even stand still without falling on your ass!” he exclaims, earning some annoyed glances from nearby customers. “You’ll crash and die, and I’ll get up in front of everyone at your funeral and tell them you ignored my warnings.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure my mum would love to hear that. Very comforting.”

“It’s a bad idea, mate,” Louis warns him again.

Harry doesn’t reply as he turns down the baking aisle.

 

Louis hears a strange roaring noise coming from the outside of his flat one day as he sits, grading papers. He furrows his eyebrows and jots a quick _B+_  down onto the top right corner of Henriette’s essay before standing and walking hesitantly over to his front door.

He takes a look through his peephole and sees some lanky asshole parking a motorcycle on the edge of the street, and - _wait._

He swings their front door open just in time to see curly brown locks and familiar green eyes reveal themselves from under a black sparkly helmet.

“Harry!” Louis shouts, arms crossed and annoyance present in his voice.

“Hey, Lou!” Harry replies cheerfully as he pushes the kickstand down with his foot to keep the bike steady.

“That better be Liam’s bike, Harry, or I swear to god,” Louis grumbles as Harry approaches him, helmet held under his arm.

“Do you like it?” Harry beams. “It’s only a year old, and it’s in perfect condition. The guy I bought it from told me I could get a matching sidecar for cheap, which I thought was funny, but I don’t think I’ll do that.” Louis’s anger falters when he sees how genuinely happy he is.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Always wear your helmet, and never go past the London limits. _Ever,”_  Louis stresses. “Use your blinker, and _please_  for the love of god check every blind spot at least twice before you go, got it?”

Harry grins, his dimples popping out of his cheeks as he swings his arms around Louis’s neck. “I knew you’d come around.” He plants a wet kiss to Louis’s cheek, catching him off guard before releasing him and walking inside their shared flat.

Louis stands there for a moment as blood rushes to the spot Harry kissed. He shakes himself out of his daze and rubs his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt before following Harry inside and locking the door behind them.

 

It takes almost 2 months for Louis to become comfortable with the idea of Harry driving a motorcycle everywhere. He even let Harry drive him around on it once as he held onto his waist and shoved his face into the back of his neck in fear. The scent of his cologne helped calm him down as they weaved between cars.

Overall, Harry was a good driver. Louis knew he’d see him again later whenever he would leave for work or coffee or just a quick drive through London. He knew he’d always be alright now.

 

One Saturday morning, he receives a call from Harry. He answers, assuming it’s for his tea order. It’s always the same, but Harry always asks anyway, and he didn’t ask before he left earlier.

“Yorkshire tea, no sugar, dash of milk,” Louis answers with a chuckle.

He hears a small laugh from the other side of the line. “Yeah, that’s, that’s what I got you, Lou, but, uh, there’s been a slight situation,” he replies gruffly, his voice sounding strained.

Louis’s heart starts to pound in his chest. “Harry, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I promise.”

“You don’t sound _fine,”_  Louis urges, noticing the pain in his voice. “What happened?”

Harry takes a deep breath, grunting slightly afterward as if his own breathing was hurting him. “You may have been right about this whole motorcycle thing.”

Louis’s senses are shot into overdrive at that. He springs up from his place on their couch, quickly shoving the first shoes he can find on his feet and grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

“What the fuck happened?” Louis nearly shouts. “Where are you?”

“I crashed, and I’m bleeding,” Harry laughs, but his laugh quickly turns into a cough, and _why the fuck is he laughing right now._  “I’m…” Harry trails off for a bit. “I’m on the ground.”

“No, you _twat,_  what street are you on?” Louis asks frantically as he locks their door behind him.

“37th, near that bush,” he croaks. “Actually, more like _in_  the bush.”

“Is an ambulance on the way?”

Harry gasps in pain, and Louis’s face scrunches in worry as he drives away from the flat. “I didn’t call for one.”

 _“What?”_  Louis shouts. “Harry, what the fuck, why not?”

Harry groans in pain. “I don’t _need_  an ambulance, Lou, I need _you.“_

Louis’s caught off guard by that utterly _ridiculous_  statement, and he can’t quite figure out the feeling he just felt in the pit of his stomach, but he pushes all of that to the back of his mind for the moment. “I’m on my way to you, but I’m going to call an ambulance, alright?” he sighs.

“Wait, you’re driving?” Harry asks. “You shouldn’t be on the phone while you’re driving.”

Louis scoffs. “Says the man who just crashed his motorcycle. I’m almost there, I’m going to call an ambulance quickly, alright? I’ll be there in 2 minutes.” He doesn’t let Harry answer before he hangs up, immediately dialing 9-9-9 and telling them the situation.

He pulls over in front of the bush and sees his lanky roommate laying on his back and gripping his sides in pain. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” he repeats quietly to himself as he jogs over to Harry. He lowers himself to his knees and leans over Harry’s face with a tense smile.

There's a cut on his bottom lip and his eyebrow and there’s blood stained on his grey t-shirt, and Louis could cry.

“Don’t worry, I was wearing my helmet,” Harry jokes with a chuckle. His face scrunches up in pain as his laugh turns into a groan. “Fuck,” he mumbles.

Louis hears sirens from a distance and sighs in relief. “They’re almost here, you’ll be alright.”

“Lou, I told you, I’m _fine,”_  Harry says. “Just a couple of bumps and bruises. See?” He tries to sit up but immediately stops. _“Shit,”_  he hisses.

The ambulance pulls up as he breathes through the pain and 3 medics rush out with a stretcher.

Louis immediately stands up and steps back as they gather around him, checking his vitals before they do anything else.

“I’m fine, really, I’m alright, I swear,” Harry says, his voice wavering more with every word. “Really, I’m, I-I’m f-“ he stops speaking and Louis sees his eyes close.

“He fainted, get him on the stretcher,” one of the medics says, and the other two do as he says.

“He fainted?” Louis exclaims. “Harry!” he shouts as they begin to carry him to the back of the ambulance on the stretcher. “Harry, if you can hear me, I’ll meet you at the hospital!” He quickly sprints to his car and follows closely behind the ambulance the entire way.

 

He’s not allowed to see Harry for a few hours after he’s admitted, and when the nurse comes out to tell him he’s finally allowed in his room, he all but sprints through the door.

“Harry,” he breathes, eyes wide when he sees all the wires attached to the boy.

Harry looks up when he hears his name and his lips immediately form into a loopy grin at the sight of Louis. “Hey, Lou,” he greets.

Louis’s eyebrows furrow. “How are you feeling?” he asks as he approaches the hospital bed. “I called your mum, and she’s almost here.”

“I feel _fantastic,_ “ he giggles. He wiggles his pointer finger to tell Louis to come closer. He does. “They gave me morphine,” he whispers into his ear, and Louis chuckles, glad he’s loopy instead of in pain.

“That’s great, Haz,” he laughs. “So what’s the damage?”

“Um,” he begins, looking down at his body and talking even slower than he usually does. “I think my hand is broken.” He motions to the cast covering his left hand. “And they cleaned the cuts on my eyebrow and lip, um, and I think I got stitches on my hip.” He lifts his hospital gown to reveal a small patch of black stitches right above his hipbone. His boxers are slightly lower than they usually are when he walks around their flat every morning, and Louis has to force himself to look away from his treasure trail. He hums in discomfort. “And also 3 cracked ribs.”

“Jesus, Haz,” Louis sighs, leaning against the railing of the bed. “I knew you shouldn’t have gotten that metal death trap. I’m glad it wasn’t worse.”

Harry smiles up at him and grabs his hand. “Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” he asks, catching Louis off-guard.

“I-um-“ Louis stutters.

“I think it every time you walk in a room, you know,” he continues, and Louis swallows the air in his throat, glancing down at their intertwined hands. “Especially in the winter, because your cheeks get all rosy, and the cold weather makes you grumpy. You’re the cutest when you’re grumpy,” Harry rambles on. “I think my favorite thing is your eyelashes.”

“I think they’ve given you a little too much pain medicine, haven’t they?” he chuckles.

“You’re still beautiful when I’m sober, Lou.”

“Oh,” Louis responds, not knowing what else to say. “I-“

“My baby!” a familiar voice sounds from behind him. Louis immediately drops Harry’s hand, pretending not to notice the slight frown that momentarily replaces Harry’s grin.

His smile returns when Anne comes into his line of sight, attacking him with kisses all over his face before she smacks him lightly on the top of his head. He’s not phased by the tough love. “Hi, mum. Isn’t Louis pretty?”

Anne’s eyebrows raise, and Louis shrugs his shoulders in response to her questioning glance. “Yes, dear, he’s beautiful as usual,” she chuckles. “I’m so glad you’re alright, baby. Now, what the _hell_  were you thinking buying a _motorcycle?”_  she scolds him. “You could have died, Harry Edward!”

“I know!” Louis jumps in, shaking his head. “I told him he was going to kill himself, but did he listen to me? _No!_  Instead, he goes and buys a Harley without telling anyone where he is.”

Anne shakes her head in agreement. “You really should listen to this one more, Harry, he’s a very smart boy.”

Harry scoffs, slightly offended, even in his altered state. “He literally made three batches of weed brownies last week.”

Anne turns her head towards Louis with raised eyebrows. For a second, Louis thinks he might be about to get an earful. “Have you got any left?” she asks instead.

 _“Mum!”_  Harry exclaims as Louis replies to her with a nod, noticing the teapot in the corner of the room and going to pour himself some.

She ignores her son. “Oh, LouLou, how’s your mum, by the way? And the girls?”

Louis smiles, tea in hand. “They’re lovely! Their school is going well, and mum’s having fun staying home with the twins when she can,” he boasts, sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed. “I made you a cuppa,” he holds it out to her, and she coos at him.

“Thank you, love, how thoughtful of you.” She sits next to Louis as they continue chatting.

“Um, ouch?” Harry complains quietly when Louis accidentally nudges his broken hand.

“Oh, shush, dear, you’re alright,” Anne says. Harry pouts at that, and Louis can’t help but smile at the boy.

 

A little while later, Anne and Louis notice that Harry has dozed off while they’ve been catching up, and Anne takes that as her cue to leave.

“And I’m here for the night in case something happens or he needs me, but I have work on Monday, so I can’t stay past tomorrow evening,” she explains, glancing back and forth between Louis and the sleeping boy across the room.

“I’ll update you every time something changes, yeah?” Louis promises.

She smiles up at him before wrapping him in a tight hug. “I’m so happy Harry has you in his life,” she says into his shoulder. He smiles, releasing her, but keeping his hands on her waist.

“I’m definitely the lucky one,” Louis boasts to her. “Would be nowhere without him.”

She grins and places her hand on his cheek, patting it twice before pulling him into one more hug. “Take care of my boy, okay?”

Louis nods. “Always.”

They say their goodbyes, and once Anne is officially gone, Louis goes back to Harry’s side, pulling a chair up to the bed to sit in.

“You’re right,” Harry says after a few moments, startling Louis a bit, as he thought he was asleep.

“About what?” he asks.

“You’re definitely the lucky one,” Harry chuckles.

Louis shakes his head fondly. “Dickhead.”

 

Three days later, Harry’s released from the hospital, despite his inability to do basically anything by himself due to his broken ribs.

Louis’s fine with it, though, because he definitely hates sleeping in hospitals, he’s decided. Sure, he could have gone home to sleep, but their flat felt weirdly… _lonely_  without Harry there in the other room.

“I can walk on my own, Lou,” Harry sighs as Louis helps him through their door.

“Maybe, but you’re incredibly slow, and I’m tired of waiting on you.”

“I’m allowed to be slow, I’m broken,” Harry chuckles.

“Wouldn’t be broken if you didn’t get on a motorcycle,” Louis reminds him for the fifth time today.

Harry pauses. “Touché. Just get me to my room so I can get out of these clothes. They smell like a hospital.”

“Deal.”

Once Harry’s sitting on his bed, he lets out a sigh of relief.

“I’ll let you change, then,” Louis says, leaving his room and closing the door behind him.

Harry unbuttons his shirt with his good hand and slowly tries to take it the rest of the way off. He moves too quickly and in the wrong way and strains his ribs, causing a loud _“Fuck!”_  to escape his lips. He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes to try and move through the pain.

Louis walks in a moment later, having heard Harry’s pained scream. “Need help?”

“No,” he grumbles with clenched teeth.

“Yes, you do,” Louis chuckles, walking over and sitting next to Harry on the bed, carefully moving his shirt off of his shoulders and taking his arms out of the sleeves one at a time. “Joggers too?”

“You’re not taking my trousers off of me, that’s completely embarrassing.”

“Oh, please, I’ve done this plenty of times when you’re drunk, don’t act like this has never happened before,” Louis scoffs.

“I’m sober this time, so it’s different,” he mumbles.

“Just lay back and let me get you out of these hospital clothes,” Louis insists, and Harry sighs, but does as he’s told, groaning in pain as he leans back onto his pillow.

Louis tugs at the waistband of his joggers and pulls them down so that Harry’s just in his boxers. “There you are!” he says cheerily, but he eyebrows furrow when he sees a line of red dripping down his hip. “Your stitches are bleeding, Haz, let me go get something to clean it with.” Harry nods, and Louis comes back a minute later with a damp towelette, wiping the blood off his skin before pressing it to the closed wound.

Harry hisses in pain. “Lou, that _hurts!”_

Louis rolls his eyes. “Where _doesn’t_  it hurt, then?”

Harry gives him a look and sarcastically lifts his arm, pointing to his elbow.

Louis smirks. “Fine.” He leans over and plants a kiss on his elbow. Harry freezes, his eyes widening slightly. “Where else?” Louis asks with folded arms. Harry pauses, before slowly raising his hand to point at his forehead. “Here.”

Louis swallows, looking Harry up and down for a moment. He leans in slower this time, letting his lips linger on his forehead for slightly longer than before. When he moves his lips away from Harry’s head, he stays close so that they can feel each other’s breathes against their skin.

“I feel alright here, too,” Harry whispers, pointing to the apple of his cheek. Louis kisses him there.

Louis slowly reaches up and drags his thumb across Harry’s lip, looking deeply into his eyes with a look Harry doesn’t think he’s never seen from him before. “What about here?” Louis asks softly. Harry just nods, entranced by his best friend. “Hurts there?”

He quickly shakes his head. “Doesn’t hurt there at all.”

Louis smirks at that and leans over, ghosting his lips over Harry’s, being sure not to hurt him. He presses their lips together ever so softly, and Harry lets Louis control the kiss.

Louis breaks the kiss but keeps the closeness. Neither says anything for a moment.

Louis bites his lip. “How did that feel?”

Harry doesn’t reply, instead reaching his uninjured hand up to Louis’s cheek to bring their lips together once more.

The intensity of the kiss quickly increases as their confidence with each other rises, both of them unsure if this is really happening.

Louis lays down next to him, propping himself up and placing his hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss slightly.

Harry allows Louis’s tongue to roam his mouth, being sure he nips at Louis’s bottom lip whenever he has the chance.

The butterflies in his stomach are _intense._  Probably more intense than he’s ever felt in his life, and he’s not quite sure if that’s because he’s injured or because _it’s Louis._  His best friend of who knows how many years is _kissing_  him and he’s fucking _loving_  every second of it.

Louis breaks the kiss only to move his lips down Harry’s jaw. Harry can’t help but let out a quiet moan as he begins sucking on his collarbone, most likely leaving a bruise for him to stare at in awe later.

Harry tries to reach out to grab onto his waist but ruins it _all_  when he feels a sharp pain run through his side. “Shit!” he hisses, groaning as he moves his arm back to its original position.

Louis immediately stops what he was doing, much to Harry’s displeasure, and they make eye contact for the first time since they began fooling around.

Both of them are at a loss for words as they study each other’s expressions, trying to think of something to say. It’s Louis who speaks first.

“Are you hungry?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah sure,” Harry replies, swallowing the air in his throat as he stares at Louis’s red swollen lips. _What he would give to have those lips wrapped around his-_

“I’ll go find something,” Louis says, quickly making his way out of Harry’s bed. He pauses as he reaches the door, turning back towards the injured boy. “Hey, Harry?”

“Yeah?” he answers slightly too quickly.

Louis smirks. “Are you gonna need help in the shower too?”

Harry gives Louis the best death-glare he can muster. “Fuck off, Lou.”

Louis just giggles and runs off to the kitchen.

 

Harry starts to feel better little by little as time passes. He’s able to move a little more without his rib cage feeling like it’s going to fall apart. He doesn’t have his full range of motion yet, but he has more than he did.

He can tangle his fingers in Louis’s hair with minimal pain as he kisses him now.

It’s become a sort of routine between the two of them. Louis does his best to cook them food every day, and after each meal, they make out on Harry’s bed like teenagers alone in their parents’ house for the first time. Eventually, they stop. Neither of them mentions a word of it to the other after they’re finished. It happens again a little later.

They had never gone far past kissing before, though. Once, Louis had gotten dangerously close to wrapping his _godlike_  mouth around Harry’s dick, but Niall _Cockblock_  Horan decided that it was a fantastic idea to make a surprise visit _right_  when Louis had made it to the lining of his boxers. _Impeccable timing, that boy._

Harry won’t let him help him in the shower, so he ends up using all of their hot water every time he needs to clean himself because it takes him over an hour to do it on his own. He lets Louis wrap the gauze around his ribcage, though, and that usually leads to Louis straddling Harry on their couch until they’re both so hard they can feel each other through their clothes. They’ve definitely dry-humped a few times now. Harry came so close to coming in his pants once that he had to make Louis stop grinding down on him long enough to go finish himself off in his bathroom quickly. They still don’t discuss it.

 

One night, Louis somehow has him so on edge and so aroused that he’s literally _sweating._  His head is leaned all the way back on the back of their couch and his eyes are squeezed shut as he pants from underneath Louis as he grinds himself down on him. His lips are attached to the spot just beneath his ear, and his hands are entangled in his newly-showered hair, and Harry is so completely _gone_  for Louis.

Now that he thinks about it, he might have always been gone for him.

Either way, they’ve been doing whatever this is for a month now, and he just really needs to be touched by him. It’s not even a _want_  anymore, it’s truly a _need._  He hasn’t been able to get himself off properly since he broke his ribs, and all he can’t think about at night is Louis’s dainty _hands_  and swollen _lips,_  and _“Fuck,”_  he breathes as Louis grinds down on him extra slowly, drawing a moan from the back of his throat.

Louis nips at his ear before moving his lips to press against Harry’s again. Harry inhales through his nose and grips Louis’s thigh with his uninjured hand. Louis breaks the kiss momentarily, brushing their noses together and looking down at Harry with eyes full of what he can only comprehend to be lust. “Maybe we could,” he shrugs, biting his lip. “go a little farther? If you want, of course.”

Harry eyes nearly bug out of his head at that. “Yes, absolutely _yes,“_ he all but begs.

Louis’s lips turn up in a small smile, and he immediately begins to leave a trail of kisses from Harry's mouth, all the way down to the waistband of his boxers, being sure to avoid the injured areas.

“If Niall knocks, leave him out there,” Harry mumbles, a moan interrupting him halfway through when Louis cups his mouth over the tip of his clothed erection. He giggles at Harry’s statement, and the vibrations from his laughter have Harry biting his lip in anticipation. “Fuck, Lou.”

Louis takes that as a sign to keep going, tugging his boxers down to reveal Harry’s erection. He bites his lip at the sight. He wastes no time before taking him in his hand and licking a stripe up his shaft, watching as the younger boy’s eyes roll back into his head.

He swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, before slowly taking the whole of it until he feels it hit the back of his throat. Harry lets a moan slip, tangling his fingers in Louis’s hair the way he’s learned they both like.

He looks down at the boy bobbing his head on his cock, and it’s the most _obscene_  sight he’s ever seen. Louis’s eyes are beginning to water as he continues to hit the back of his throat, and his fringe is sticking to his forehead. His lips are already red and swollen, and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been more attracted to someone with saliva dripping down their chin. His cheekbones pop out profusely as he continues to suck Harry off. Harry’s completely _gone,_  lost in the wonder and beauty that is Louis Tomlinson, and he almost forgets that he crashed his motorcycle barely a month ago.

The feeling of Louis’s mouth has Harry going _crazy,_  moaning and groaning and screaming out unimaginable profanities until he can’t contain himself any longer. “Louis,” he breathes frantically, tugging on his hair. “I’m, I’m gonna-“

Louis doesn’t let him finish his sentence, taking him deeper and bobbing his head faster, sucking his cheeks in harder until Harry reaches his climax, releasing into Louis’s mouth as he screams out his name.

He continues to breathe heavily, his head resting on the back of their couch as Louis releases his cock with a pop of his mouth, swallowing every last drop of Harry’s cum.

“Oh my god,” Harry breathes as Louis covers his length with his pants.

Louis uses his thumb to wipe the corners of his mouth, before smiling up at Harry. “Dinner?”

Harry nods. When Louis gets up to go to the kitchen, he pecks Harry on the lips.

They don’t talk about it.

 

The kissing becomes a lot more… _Domestic_  after that.

It starts when Louis begins to give Harry small kisses after they’re finished fooling around. Eventually, it turns into pecks when Louis leaves and when he gets home. Goodnight kisses become a regular occurrence, as well as good morning kisses. _Thank you for the blowjob_  kisses turn into _thank you for breakfast_  kisses, and those, in turn, become _thank you for existing_  kisses.

Harry finds himself giving Louis _I missed you_  kisses, and Louis finds himself giving Harry _you’re just so cute_  kisses.

They’re not sure how it even happens, but at some point during all of this, they find themselves cuddling up to each other on the couch while they’re watching television, Louis curled up with his head in Harry’s lap while Harry plays with his hair. Or Harry puts his arm around Louis and tucks him into his side, absentmindedly kissing the top of his head.

Harry’s hand and ribs continue to heal. One day, he doesn’t quite watch where he’s going while Louis’s at work and _rams_  his ribcage into his closet door, forcing him into the fetal position on his rug for the better part of an hour.

He can’t lift his arms higher than his chest for the remainder of the day and has to call Liam to help him while Louis’s away.

“I know this might be incredibly awkward,” Harry asks Liam as he ices his ribs. “but I really need a shower before tonight so that I’m not disgusting, and I can’t lift my arms.” He smiles sheepishly, and Liam presses his lips into a straight line.

He sighs but clasps his hands together. “You’re lucky I love you, mate. Now let’s go before the rest of the lads get back and find me showering you.”

Harry chuckles, but nods and waddles his way to the bathroom.

 

“Haz, I’m home!” Louis calls from the doorway, kicking his shoes off. He doesn’t receive an answer but hears the shower running and walks towards the noise.

 _“Ouch!”_  he hears Harry exclaim from the shower.

 _“Shit, sorry,”_  he hears a reply, and Louis’s heart speeds up.

“What the fuck?” he whispers to himself. He pushes the door to the bathroom open. “Haz, who are you-“ he cuts himself off when he sees his bald friend leaning past the curtain of the shower with his hands lathering shampoo into Harry’s hair. _“Liam?”_  Louis gapes.

“Oh, hey, Lou,” Liam smiles, going to the sink to wash the soap off of his hands.

“Hi,” Harry greets awkwardly from behind the curtain.

“What the hell is going on?” Louis asks with arms folded in front of his chest.

Liam furrows his eyebrows. “He needed help washing his hair, so I helped him,” he says slowly.

“I ran into a door earlier and hurt my ribs again,” Harry calls to him.

Louis can feel his nostrils flaring and eyebrows contorting in anger, and he knows he shouldn’t be annoyed, but he _is._

“You alright, mate?” Liam asks hesitantly.

“Long day,” he mumbles in reply, before turning on his heels and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

He goes and seethes quietly in the kitchen until he hears a knock on the front door. He opens the door to greet a grinning Niall.

Niall immediately notices that there’s something off with Louis. “What the fuck is the matter with you?” he asks gently, swiping a beer from his fridge.

“I get home today, right?” Louis immediately begins speaking, and Niall’s surprised it was _that_  easy to get him to talk.

“Right,” he nods.

“Yeah, I get home, and the first thing I fucking see is Liam helping Harry take a fucking shower,” he fumes, taking a swig of Niall’s beer.

Niall furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Okay? And?”

“What do you mean ‘and,’ Niall? Liam was literally helping Harry shower.”

Niall nods slowly. “Right. I’m having a problem seeing the issue here,” he replies with caution, afraid Louis might explode for literally no reason. “He needed help, and he was helping him.”

 _“I’m_  supposed to be the one helping him,” he hisses, pointing a thumb at his chest.

“You’re…” Niall pauses. “You’re supposed to help him shower?”

 _“Yes!”_  he urges. “I mean-no!” he sighs. “No, but I offered! And instead, he calls up _Liam?_  Are you kidding? Like, how _fucking_  rude.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Niall clarifies. “You’re mad at Liam because he washed Harry’s naked body and you didn’t.”  
_“Yes!”_  Louis exclaims. He scrunches his face up. “I mean-no! Oh, just sod off, would you?” Louis trails off into a grumble, stomping out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, and leaving Niall standing there with more questions than answers.

 

Louis calms himself down by the time Harry’s dressed again, even if it does make his blood boil that Liam helped him with _that_  too. He can be civil, though. He’s a goddamn theatre teacher, after all.

He doesn’t cuddle with Harry like he usually does when they’re watching a movie, because the other boys are here too, and he doesn’t particularly want them to know exactly what’s been happening with him and Harry over the past month and a half.

Especially since he’s not even quite sure what’s been happening between them. Well, he knows _what’s_  been happening, but he’s not completely sure _why_.

Then again, he knows _his reasons_  why it’s happening, but he won’t admit that to himself out loud.

“It still pisses me off that if she had just moved to the side, he could have fit on the door with her,” Liam complains as Jack descends into the freezing ocean.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Wow, what an original opinion, Liam, how’d you think of that one?”

“Someone’s grumpy,” Liam chuckles, patting Louis on his leg, and it takes all of his willpower not to slap him.

Harry elbows Louis, and he immediately turns to him with a smirk and a tilt of his head. _“What’s wrong?”_  Harry mouths to him. Louis just shrugs with a smile and squeezes his knee. He turns his gaze back to the movie and notices Niall suspiciously eyeing him and Harry.

Louis clears his throat awkwardly and removes his hand from Harry’s knee, before clapping his hands together and standing up. “I’m gonna go get another beer, does anyone want anything?”

Liam and Niall shake their heads, focusing on each other as Liam tries to throw popcorn into Niall’s mouth.

“Will you get me a water, please?” Harry grins up at him, and he smiles, absentmindedly reaching out to pinch his cheek.

“Course, Haz.”

He goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer from his fridge, popping the cap off and taking a swig before getting a glass from the cabinet and pouring water into it for Harry.

He walks back out to their living room and hands Harry his water, sitting back down in his spot next to him on the couch.

“Thank you,” Harry says politely, sipping the water. “Kissy?” he says without thinking, puckering his lips towards Louis.

Louis doesn’t think before he acts, leaning in and planting a loud kiss that ends in a _mwah!_  on his lips with his hand places securely on his cheek. He pulls away and for a moment it seems like they’re the only two people in the world.

Except they’re not.

Their faces fall when they remember that there are two very clueless men in the room with them, and Louis moves his gaze to Niall and sees a smug smile playing at his lips as he begins to chuckle with folded arms. “I get it now,” he says to Louis.

Louis sends him a glare and looks towards Liam, who looks even more confused than he did when he woke up to Louis shaving his head a couple of months ago. “What was that?” he asks slowly.

Louis’s at a loss for words, so he turns to Harry for guidance. That’s no help, of course, because Harry looks just as lost as he does, shrugging his shoulders and motioning for Louis to say something.

“We, uh,” Louis stutters, unsure of what to say. “It was just, uh,” he struggles. “It’s not what it, well-“

“We’ve been making out a lot,” Harry blurts out, and Louis glances at him in surprise and then back at their friends to see their reaction.

Niall and Liam stare at them with raised eyebrows for a moment, before Liam noticeable sighs and reaches into his pocket. He slaps 20 pounds into Niall’s hand and slouches grumpily into the couch cushion as Niall chuckles and counts the money, shoving it into his pocket afterward.

“What the fuck was that?” Louis asks, confused by what he just witnessed.

“Oh,” Liam waves it off nonchalantly. “Just a 4-year-old bet.”

Harry’s mouth gapes. “You bet on whether or not we’d get together?”

The word _together_  makes all the moisture in Louis’s mouth dry up.

Liam shakes his head. “Not so much _whether or not,_  more like _when,”_  he admits with a shrug.

Louis and Harry stare at the two of them in shock, jaws slack and eyes wide.

“Well,” Niall says cheerfully, smacking his hands down on his knees. “We should probably get going.” He stands up. “Come on, Li.”

Liam follows behind the Irishman, turning around momentarily as they head towards the door to send the pair a cheeky wink. “Have fun, you two.”

Louis breathes out a surprised laugh after the door closes behind their friends, leaning back on the couch and shaking his head. “What absolute twats.”

Harry shrugs from beside him. “I wouldn’t mind having a little fun.”

Louis turns his head towards the taller boy, and their eyes meet. Louis chuckles and bites his lip before suddenly swinging his leg over Harry’s lap, straddling him and bringing their lips together. He feels Harry smile into the kiss as he places his hand on his cheek. Louis smiles back.

 

Harry pulls back from the kiss a few minutes later, nudging their noses together to keep Louis close. “Hey,” he breathes, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Hi,” Louis giggles.

He sees Harry swallow nervously as their eyes meet. “Do you want to do something else?” he asks, and Louis’s eyebrows raise.

He moves away slightly in surprise. “Oh, like, a board game, or-?”

“No,” Harry chuckles, gripping Louis’s hips in a way that almost makes him whine. “Ride me.”

“Oh,” Louis shudders, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up at his words. He nods silently, unable to speak.

Harry smiles and kisses him deeply for a moment before Louis stands up and holds his hand out to him.

Harry takes his hand and lets Louis lead him to his bedroom.

 

Harry moans loudly as Louis places gentle kisses on every inch of his naked body. He looks down and bites his lip at the sight of Louis’s round bum wiggling as he makes his way back up to Harry’s lips.

Harry grabs his ass the second it’s in his reach and squeezes it in the palm of his hand, causing Louis to moan into his mouth.

“I swear to god, the second I’m cleared by the doctor, I’m exploring every inch of your body,” Harry whines, crashing his lips into Louis’s.

“Didn’t know you had such a mouth on you, Styles,” Louis says into the kiss.

“Only because I’m in love with you, Tomlinson,” Harry hums between kisses.

Louis freezes, breaking the kiss and staring down at Harry in awe. “You-what?”

Harry swallows the air in his throat, running a hand through Louis’s hair. “I’m in love with you.”

“Since _when?”_  he breathes.

Harry shakes his head. “Since forever,” he admits simply.

Louis’s lips turn up in a small smile. “And you decide to tell me this while I’m naked?”

Harry chuckles. “To be fair, I’m naked too.”

Louis just shakes his head fondly as he dips his head down to catch Harry’s lips in his once again. He reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out a condom and a small bottle of lube, throwing them onto the pillow next to Harry.

Harry brings two of his fingers to Louis’s lips, and Louis instinctually opens his mouth and sucks on them as seductively as he can, looking Harry straight in the eye the entire time. Harry bites his lip and moans when Louis swirls his tongue around his fingers, getting them extra wet before he removes them from his mouth.

Louis scoots himself up slightly so that he has easier access and lets out a loud moan as Harry slowly presses a finger into his entrance. He begins thrusting his finger in and out, adding a second finger when he feels that he’s ready for it. He curls his fingers _just right,_  and Louis lets out a string of curse words at that.

“God, _Harry,_  fuck,” he breathes, letting his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder as he works his fingers into him.

“I like it when you say my name,” Harry whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Harry, Harry, _Harry,”_  he shouts obscenely, biting the dip of his shoulder as Harry presses a third finger in. “Need you,” Louis pants. “Need to ride you.”

Harry groans at his words. He removes his fingers from Louis and quickly grabs the condom from next to him, ripping it open with his teeth. He carefully rolls it onto himself as Louis squirts a bit of lube into his hand, coating Harry’s length. He lines himself up with Harry’s cock and slowly lowers himself down, both of them moaning as he bottoms out.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps when Louis starts moving up and down, grinding his hips down _just_  right. “God, Lou, you’re so good. _So good.”_

Louis leans over him with his hands on either side of his head as he takes all of Harry at once.

Harry can’t help but snap his hips up into Louis’s, instantly regretting it when he feels the sharp pain in his side, hissing a harsh _“Shit.”_

“Shh, baby,” Louis shushes him, kissing him gently. “Just relax, yeah?” he comforts as he rolls his hips.

Harry moans and nods, lifting his chin to connect their lips again.

Louis’s the first to reach his climax, releasing all over Harry’s stomach. He continues to work himself on top of Harry until he lets one last moan slip from his lips as he releases into the condom, Louis milking every last drop from him.

Louis rolls off of Harry and ties the condom, throwing it towards the bathroom to pick it up later. “I love you too,” he admits finally as he tries to catch his breath.

Harry smirks, pulling Louis into his side and planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
